


Entwined

by Corsets_and_Cardigans



Series: TSB Mark IV Fills [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Marriage, steve just loves his husband so much, tony is floofy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/pseuds/Corsets_and_Cardigans
Summary: Steve wanted three things in rapid succession: To see Tony, to eat his weight in pancakes, then sleep it off for the rest of the day. He nudged the door to the bedroom open, the room still dark. Jarvis must have some instructions to keep the windows blackened until Tony wakes up on his own. And there, curled up in the pillows and blankets, was his sleeping husband, and he was--Floofy.***Steve returns from a mission, and has feelings about Tony's hair getting longer while he was gone.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: TSB Mark IV Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036569
Comments: 37
Kudos: 153





	Entwined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JehBeeEh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/gifts).



> For JehBeeEh - Who prompted ". Floofy, snuggly boys, can go in the NSFW category. Pairing of your choosing." for my 100 follower prompt request call. Love you boo 😘
> 
> For TSB Mark IV  
> Title: Entwined  
> Collaborator Name: corsets_and_cardigans  
> Card Number: 4061  
> Square Filled: K3 - Marriage  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark  
> Rating: E  
> Major Tags: Blow Jobs, little bit of tickling, fluff  
> Summary: Steve returns from a mission, and has feelings about Tony's hair getting longer while he was gone.  
> Word Count: 1305

Steve stepped off the elevator and kicked off the gym shoes he’d changed into for the flight back. He ditched the weight of the shield carrier bag and his duffle there as well. He could feel the month’s worth of grime and sweat still on his skin, even after the lengthy shower at the hotel before the flight. He padded across the penthouse. There were a few dishes scattered about, a blanket on the couch balled up-- proof his husband didn’t spend the entire time he was gone cooped up in the workshop welding and hammering out his anxiety over the mission. 

Steve wanted three things in rapid succession: To see Tony, to eat his weight in pancakes, then sleep it off for the rest of the day. He nudged the door to the bedroom open, the room still dark. Jarvis must have some instructions to keep the windows blackened until Tony wakes up. And there, curled up in the pillows and blankets, was his sleeping husband, and he was-- 

_Floofy._

A quick huff of laughter cracked out of Steve before he threw a hand over his own mouth to stifle it. His always perfectly groomed to an inch of his life husband was a mess of salt and pepper curls on the pillow. His usually sharp knife’s edge goatee was lost in a scruffy little beard sprinkled with silver. Everything was so soft. His lashes dark fans on his cheeks and lips parted slightly with his slow, even breathing. It was adorable, and a whole new side of Tony. 

He bent low, brushing the curls back from Tony’s forehead before pressing a soft kiss there. He rubbed his thumb over the hair under his hand, pressing more kisses to Tony’s face until he stirred. 

“ ‘Teve? You’re home?” 

“Yeah, baby. I’m home.” Steve laid his forehead against Tony’s and breathed deep. This _was_ home. Tony’s earthy shampoo and the faintest hint of grease and coconut that never fades, warm cotton and the feeling of his skin under Steve’s lips. 

In a flash, the blanket flew up and over, covering Tony completely. “You weren’t supposed to be home until tomorrow!” 

Steve tugged at the blanket, “What’s wrong? I thought you’d be happy to see me home early?”

A huff loud enough to be heard through the duvet puffed the fabric out for a moment. “Vincent is coming this morning to fix...all this. You weren’t supposed to see.” 

“Aw, baby. Tony.” He tugged on the blanket again, “I’m not having this conversation with the duvet.” 

Tony peeled the blanket back enough to glare at Steve. “Pepper gave me the month off of meetings so I could work on all the new launches and equipment upgrades since I’d be essentially watching the clock until you got home.” 

“So you didn’t get any haircuts?” 

Tony nodded. 

“Honestly, I think you look adorable. Look at all this fluff?” He ran his hand through the strands sticking out of the blanket, “You’ve got amazing curls.” 

Tony huffed down further into the blanket, his response of, “You’re just saying that,” was muted. 

Steve grabbed the free edge of the blanket and flipped it, crawling under. He attacked swiftly, pressing tickling fingers into Tony’s side and sliding the thin material of his tank top up for more access.

“Damn super soldiers,” Tony laughed. He pushed at Steve’s shoulders and wiggled, throwing off the duvet. “Uncle,” Tony yelled between hiccuping laughs, “Steve!” 

Tony’s laugh was his favorite song in the soundtrack of the penthouse, a melody he vowed to hear as often and as loud as he could, on repeat for the rest of their lives. Steve walked his fingers up Tony’s side until he could slide them underneath his back, laying his chin on Tony’s stomach. “Let me show you how much I was not ‘just saying that’?” He tipped his head forward to kiss Tony’s exposed stomach, his navel, the muscles tensing and releasing from catching his breath. 

“Wow, I kind of figured I’d be the one giving the ‘Welcome home’ blowjob, but yeah, show me.” 

“You still can later, if you want,” Steve said with a wink. “I wouldn’t say no to getting to find out how it feels to get those curls under my hands.” 

Steve felt a tremor go through Tony’s body underneath him, his erection firmed up under Steve’s chest. “Who knew Captain America has a hair pulling kink? Yes to that, by the way.” 

“Good to know,” Steve said, before sliding further down Tony’s body. He hooked his fingers in Tony’s pajama bottoms, taking them down enough to let his cock pop free. Steve had missed this too, the deep musky scent of him, his taste, tracing lines across Tony’s hip bones until his nose bumped the base of him. Steve left sloppy kisses up Tony’s shaft, like mouthing the drips from a popsicle on a hot day. His forearm over Tony’s belly held him still as he shuddered and bucked until Steve’s lips and tongue, every swipe and suck, had wrung every obscene noise he could wring out of them both. 

Tony trembled on closer to orgasm, Steve steadied his rhythm to carry him over until he gasped, something Steve had ached a month for. Tony tangled his hands with Steve’s own, gripping and releasing in time with thrusts down Steve’s throat. The sharp press of his ring against Steve’s fingers was a bright point of focus breaking through the cloud of pleasure from rubbing against the bed in his own pants. 

He set his husband’s clothes to rights and listened to the soft murmurs and rapidly slowing breaths coming from his mouth before he crawled up and over to settle in. He cuddled Tony close to drop soft kisses on every spare bit of skin he could reach. Tony’s beard was textured but soft, still conditioned and oiled but just so much _more_ than Steve normally felt. It could give a man ideas. 

Tony turned toward him, indulgently orgasm loose and pliant, and made a valiant attempt to lick his own flavor from every nook of Steve’s mouth. Steve’s head spun, Tony’s hand and thigh between his legs ratcheting him higher until he pulled away to Steve’s frustrated groan. 

“Patience, love, can’t fuck my face if I’m up here playing tonsil hockey,” Tony chided. The way the curls flopped under their own thick weight made him look soft against the pillow, but against the background of him crawling downwards to Steve’s aching cock-- it was sex hair, and _raunchy_ combined with his smirk before popping the button and fly of Steve’s ruined jeans. 

A month of his own hand made the first glide of Tony’s tongue feel magnified, the first moment of wet suction around his cock was like a shock. He made good on his promise and threaded fistfuls of Tony’s hair through his fingers, gripping tight to the root. His husband was a balm on his weary returning soldier’s soul, eyes deep coffee brown in the low light of the bedroom and plush lips stretched obscenely. The sound of him trying to swallow his spit as Steve held him place by the hair was profane music to his ears, each little moan muffled by another thrust orchestrated by Steve’s hips. 

He let go of Tony’s locks, letting them curl forward and Steve was gone at the sight. Lush waves adding a dark lust to his husband’s face as he sucked down Steve’s come, licking the remnants that escaped his lips like a cat who had gotten the cream. 

“So, I take it you want me to cancel the hair appointment this morning?” 

A vision of Tony laid out underneath him, on his belly and Steve’s hand entwined in jet and silver flashed through his mind to his cock before he answered, “Yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, but don't know what to comment, I love emojis! Drop a ❤ to tell me you'd like to kudos again 😘
> 
> Come hang out on Discord, you can find me hanging out in [Put On The suit (SteveTony 18+)](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or [STB Enthusiasts (Stuckony 18+)](https://discord.gg/ktXHUb4). And several more! 
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr at [Corsets-and-cardigans](https://corsets-and-cardigans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
